Fantasies
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: What happens when Kate finds the perfect fantasy? KateMike
1. Fantasies

**Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form do I own Sea Patrol or any related characters. I simply enjoy playing havoc with their lives from time to time.

"For crying out loud sir!" I exclaimed. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"X," the CO warned. "I do not want to hear another lecture on Dr Ursula Morrell." I sighed as I looked around. My Commanding Officer, Mike Flynn, and I were standing in the middle of the local bar having one of our frequent arguments. Thank goodness no one was staring.

"Kate I know something's wrong," Mike continued. "And nothing you say can change my mind."

"Yes sir," I said as I turned away.

"Kate," Rick called across the room. I walked across the room towards him muttering,

"Something's wrong all right but it's not with Ursula Morrell. It's with your head." As I reached Rick he instantly noticed something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The CO just went and complained to the feds that Dr. Ursula Morrell is missing," I explained. "The most annoying part is that he continually ignores me and my advice to just let it go." Rick gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't YOU just let it go?" Rick asked. "Its not like he appreciates you or your advice so just drop it."

"Thanks Rick," I said dryly. "That really helps." I rolled my eyes and walked off. I definitely needed some time off or at least some time to myself. I certainly wasn't used to the space issues that the Hammersley created and sharing a cabin with Nikki Caetano didn't help either.

"Think of the devil," I muttered as I pushed past Nav and walked outside. I leaned on the railing and began to think of the relationship that Mike and I had had 5 years previously. He was my instructor and we had both known it wouldn't work out but it would have been nice. Now we were both on the same boat and he was my commanding officer. It would be even less likely to work out this time, especially since he was obsessed with Ursula Morrell, but that didn't mean I couldn't dream. I was in love with the guy after all. I smiled as I pictured a little boy with blue eyes and brown hair chasing after a girl with green eyes and the same brown hair across the car park. Then I started as I saw something that wasn't normally in my fantasy. A man, Mike, was chasing after the boy. Then the little girl went and dragged a woman, me, into the fray. I saw Mike wrapping his arms around a very happy Kate and kiss her firmly. I shook my head to try and clear the image but instead saw something very different. I saw the little girl's birthday party but instead of brown hair, she had blonde and her dad was very happy to be taking the photos. Then another little girl ran in, with brown hair, but still looking similar to the first. I smiled until I saw myself walk in, very obviously pregnant but still very happy. I watched the party go on until my fantasy was interrupted by two very warm arms circling me.

"I'm sorry Katie," Mike whispered in my ear. "Sorry for everything." He turned me around and kissed me, slow, gentle and possessive. It seemed that Ursula Morrell was forgotten and I was happy with it that way.

'Maybe my fantasy will work out' was my last coherent thought as I gave my self up to Mike's kiss.

**A/N:** I hope you liked that so please read and review.


	2. News

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form do I own Sea Patrol or any related characters. I simply enjoy playing havoc with their lives from time to time.

* * *

**

* * *

I know I said it was a one shot but I couldn't resist writing more. I think there will only be another 2 chapters but I'm not sure as of yet. But anyway that's for me to worry about and I hope you enjoy however many chapters there are to come. **

* * *

3 years on

"I love you Mike," I whispered as we lay curled up in bed together. He rolled over.

"I love you too Katie," he whispered back before kissing me. I sighed. Married 4 months and we were so in love. I guess the novelty of being married hadn't worn off yet. Mike was trying to take the kiss further but I pushed him away.

"Katie what's wrong?" he asked. I smiled. He had become so accustomed to my moods and habits in the past few years but I was worried about his reaction to the thing I was about to tell him.

"Mike, you know how I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course," he said. "Did you see someone about it?"

"Actually, I took a pregnancy test," I stated simply. "It came back positive. I'm sorry." Mike stared at me like he didn't believe me or he didn't want to believe me. I burst into tears. "I knew you wouldn't like it," I sobbed. That seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Shhh Katie," he whispered pulling me close. "I was just surprised that's all. It's the best news I've had since you said yes to marrying me." That combined with him slowly rubbing his hand around in a circle on my back soothed me.

"Honestly?" I asked lifting my tearstained face up to his.

"Honestly," he laughed. "I love you Kate and I will love any children we have together." I smiled up at him then pulled him down towards me for a kiss. This time I let him take it further

* * *

A few hours later we were laying in our original positions but this time with his arm possessively around my stomach.

"So do you know what you want to call the baby?" Mike murmured to me.

"I'm thinking Alex Matthew Flynn if it's a boy," I murmured back.

"And if it's a girl?" Mike asked.

"Jessica Elizabeth Flynn maybe," I whispered back sleepily.

"Sounds good," Mike whispered before we both fell asleep.

* * *

2 months later

"I'm telling you Mike," I said as we sat at the hospital. "It'll be a girl. I just know it."

"Women aren't always right," he teased. "Just look at the numerous times that I proved you wrong while I was your CO." I began to laugh and hit his arm playfully.

"Mr and Mrs Flynn?" the doctor asked. We stood up. "Come with me," she said. We both followed her and when she stopped and led us into a room I sat down and Mike stood right behind me, hands protectively on my shoulders. It was only a few minutes but it seemed like it was forever before the doctor looked up at us.

"Congratulations," she said. "You're having a baby girl." Mike and I looked at each other.

"I told you so," I said grinning. This time Mike bent down to kiss me.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please read and review.

* * *


	3. Pure Joy

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **In no way, shape or form do I own Sea Patrol or any related characters. I simply enjoy playing havoc with their lives from time to time.

* * *

4 months later

"Katie," I heard Mike call as he entered the house.

"Lounge room Mike," I called back. He entered grinning his head off as he saw me.

"Oh stop that," I snapped crossly. I was 9 months pregnant, huge and grumpy about it yet he still made jokes and grinned when ever he saw me.

"Oh come on Katie," he said as he bent over to kiss me. "You know I think you're beautiful."

"Yeah right Mike," I said. "How can you think I'm beautiful w……?" I stopped.

"Kate are you okay?" Mike asked. I looked up at him.

"We need to get to the hospital," I said. "Right now!"

"What's the matter?" he asked as he helped me up.

"The baby's coming," I said.

"Oh dear," Mike exclaimed. "Let's go." He helped me out to the car and drove me instantly to the hospital. After we walked in he sorted me out and stayed by my side the whole time.

* * *

10 very tiring hours later I watched Mike hold our baby girl in his arms.

"She's beautiful," he said softly. I held my arms out and he placed her gently in them. I looked down at her.

"Jessica Elizabeth Flynn?" I said, looking up at Mike for confirmation.

"Jessica Elizabeth Flynn," he repeated looking down at the both of us and smiling.

"She looks like you," he said.

"She's still got your chin," I told him. "And she has to be pretty determined. After all she has us as parents."

"That's true," Mike said. "But she still has your eyes and I think she's going to have blonde hair." I laughed.

"Blonde hair?" I asked. "She's going to have brown hair just like her dad."

* * *

2 weeks later

"You ready?" Mike asked me as we waited for Jessica to be discharged from the hospital.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I replied softly. We both waited until the nurse brought our baby out to us. I took her in my arms and the three of us walked out to the car. I belted her into her car seat and Mike drove us home. The second we arrived he went ahead to open the door and I picked Jessica up.

"We're home now honey," I crooned at her as I walked inside and tucked her into her cot. She was very quickly asleep but Mike and I still stood there and watched her.

"I love her already," Mike murmured in my ear. I smiled up at him.

"I'm glad," I whispered back. "I couldn't live without either of you. Not now." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his and together, we watched our baby sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that is it but if I get enough reviews I might write a sequel :-) Thank you most of all to amy'foxy'fox for some of the ideas in these last two chapters. I really appreciated them.

* * *


End file.
